


To Smile

by silver_drip



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Short One Shot, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 09:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10784388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_drip/pseuds/silver_drip
Summary: Efficiency isn't everything to Hermione Granger.





	To Smile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LullabyKnell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LullabyKnell/gifts).



> For you because you answered a few questions on a Harry Potter/wizard game I am trying to formulate.
> 
> To my subscribed readers: This is one of (at most) three HP fics I will eventually post. I'm still firmly in the Marvel fandom ;)

There were many spells and potions in the wizarding world that made Muggle technology obsolete.

Floo powder instead of cars.

_Lumos_ instead of flashlights.

_Scourgify_ instead of a dishwasher.

There was even a spell to straighten teeth.

Hermione had learned of it while doing some extracurricular reading during her first year.

She had licked her skewed teeth, all the more aware of how they were just another thing the Slytherins could make fun of her for.

The spell looked easy enough, and Hermione knew she could perform it with ease, yet…

Hermione parents had been so excited were when she first mentioned wanting braces, before she knew of wizards or magic.

They were dentists, not orthodontists, yet they were looking forward to showing her that there was more than one type of dentist, to tell her more about their work lives.

Hermione smiled to herself.

The teeth straightening spell would be faster, but braces would make her and her parents smile.


End file.
